Jenna's Story
by Puakai Star
Summary: Another Avian-Human's story. How did she react when Jeb took the flock? Did she escape? many more questions to be answered. Pre-quil to my story "Iggy's Romance". srry horrible at summaries. please read and comment/review. rated T to be safe.
1. Escape!

_Author's Note: This is a back story to one of my characters in my other story "Iggy's Romance". But they can each be viewed as separate stories. Feel free to read that story as well, I hope you enjoy it. :-D_

A man comes in again in his white coat; I glare at him through the holes in my small-sized dog crate. He has syringes in his pockets filled with a questionable liquid, he headed toward one of the other "experiments" I'm the oldest here. There are 6 fewer then there was a month ago, one of the white coats had grabbed them and left, he had almost grabbed me too, but security came, maybe that should be encouraging, he could have gotten them to perform his own sick experiments on them.

The white coat took out the screaming child an injected the liquid into her. I saw his memories. People's memories are my only outlet to the outside world, I tried to focus on the more pleasant ones, even the worst white coats have a few. The memory I was reviewing now was from two years ago. The man was sitting on a bench in a nice park, he heard a river rushing and birds tweeting, he looked towards the bird it flapped its' wing vigorously and was flying, the man loved the feeling of freedom the bird must have felt, so did I, he also thought of the science of it, which helped me a lot.

"And you." He said. I noticed he had put the little girl back in her cage and was now addressing me "It's time to see how well you can fight." He picked up my cage and I was in horror, I hated when they put me up against the Erasers. He brought me to the courtyard, opened my cage, and tossed me out. I stumbled on the ground, he quickly ran back in the building to watch through the glass, they always did. Me against four, full-sized, lupine-human hybrids, the odds are not in my favor.

They were all coming for me, charging, I braced for the worst, as usual. I never bothered t fight anymore cause then it would just get harder, besides there was no point to live, I wished I would die, better then dealing with this junk.

I remembered. My mood lightened. Not too long ago I saw a memory of a bird flying, taking off from the ground. The little bird ran, jumped and then opened its wings. I thought about doing that with my own wings. I don't know if it'll work, I'm not that little bird. I looked towards the Erasers charging at me. It's worth a shot. I ran away from the Erasers and I heard yelling, I jumped and opened my wings-more yelling and screaming-and I started to flap. I got higher and higher, the Erasers that seamed so big just kept getting smaller and smaller, they didn't look as frightening, they looked disappointed and helpless-I think I could get used to this. The white coat also looked helpless, the men-and women-who have tortured me and poked needles in me, and tested me just stood there on the ground looking stupid-really stupid. I really like this.

I looked away from the torture zone and ahead of me. I took in a deep breath of the fresh air up there. It filled my lungs and my air sacks nicely. Something smelt-and even tasted different in the air, it was so fresh and out of anecepitic. I had only known of this air through people's memories. The freedom I felt was indescribable, the air fresher then you could imagine.

Where was I going? I didn't care. What will I eat? Both are problems for another day.


	2. Freedom?

**Chapter 2: Freedom?**

The place that offered torture and testing was long out of sight, the smell of freedom was free from antiseptic. My stomach growled and my wings ached, it was time to land.

I landed in a strange place filled with lots of people, very crowded. I was scared. I reviewed all memories I'd seen from others' minds of the outside world. To get food they all exchanged green paper and round metal things, but I had none of the sort; there was one other way…stealing.

I walked out of the alley I landed in, I searched through the memories of the crowd of people who were around, I had to learn how to steal. I found it and snuck by and got five hot dogs, 3 sandwiches, and a gallon of milk to wash it down.

I was finishing the last of my milk when a woman looked sympathetically at me. She whispered to her friends.

"Oh look at that poor girl, her parents must mistreat her, we have to help her. She's so pathetic in rags, why don't her parents take care of her." She pointed at me and her friends shared her look. They started towards me and I immediately bolted, I just left my trash there.

It's been like this for three months, every time to many people get suspicious; I move on. I stole new clothes that now look like junk, but its still better then the rags I escaped

I walked down the sidewalk by the small stores and one electronics store had a program on all the tvs, it showed children starved and beaten and it asked the viewers to help them.

I sat down a bench at the park and ate my lunch, my brain kept replaying that program "Help this unfortunate children, save them from the agony of being starving and beaten, they need your help to survive." The images in my mind slowly transformed from the ones on the screen to more familiar ones, The children in the lab. There was still the woman begging me to help them. How selfish of me to be out here in freedom they have nothing, but what can I really offer them, if I get caught again that won't help anyone.

I decided to formulate a plan, once that is done, I will try to rescue them.

The rest of my lunch wasn't worth eating, it suddenly tasted of selfishness, I still forced it down. Let the planning begin, I have to save the others.


End file.
